A head-up display (HUD) mounted to automobiles or other types of vehicles has been known. There has been further known an example of a head-up display which displays information on a combiner to assist a driver. The combiner is disposed in front of the driver in a raised state. Accordingly, even while the driver is not using the combiner, the raised combiner enters a front viewing field of the driver and bothers the driver in driving, for example.
For overcoming this problem, it has become known to provide a mechanism performing a storage function which stores the combiner within an instrumental panel (also called dashboard) while the combiner is not used, and an angle adjustment function (tilt function) which adjusts an angle of the combiner while the combiner is used. For example, PTL 1 discloses a mechanism which performs both the storage function and the tilt function with only one motor.